


I'm So Hot for Her

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, F/M, No Dialogue, Widojest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Caleb's a fire spirit who never gave thought to anything outside of his duties and flames until he meets a little snow spirit.





	I'm So Hot for Her

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is Fire and Ice. And this is what I came up with.

The only life Caleb knew was one of flames and heat. But being a fire spirit, it made sense that that was all he knew. The only time that there was a separation between him and other flames was when Caleb was summoned to the material world.

There was a metallic ring of a gong, a smell of incense, and a tugging sensation, and all at once, Caleb found himself in the material realm. He looked up to see the giant that summoned him. He had soft pink hair and an equally soft smile. The giant rumbled something that Caleb did not understand, but he was kind and never asked anything cruel of Caleb. 

The dead field spread out before them. Harvest has come and gone and what was dead needed to be cleared out and become ash. Caleb nodded stiffly to his master and set out to work. While fire was not methodical, Caleb most certainly was. He flew high enough to not catch anything on flames unintentionally and then settled down in the middle of the field. Stalks of some sort of grain littered the field waiting for Caleb's sparks to light them up. With a deep breath, he reached down deep within himself and his flames catching the field on fire. It spread around him.

Caleb flew around the field in efficient circles that slowly got bigger covering more of the ground. When he was half way through, he looked over at the giant he considered his master. The giant grinned again and began another summoning ritual. The fire spirit was about to go back to his work, but he noticed that the ritual was different than the typical one the giant used for summoning his water spirit. A strange scent filled the air. Instead of bitter herbs, it was the smell of fruit and berries. The chiming from the gong was different too.

Out of the air came, instead of a water spirit, a snow spirit. She was all blue and had horns and a tail. And a beautiful smile. Caleb could feel his cheeks burn hot, and for once, it wasn't because of his flames. The snow spirit spun in a circle before flittering to the middle of the field chilling the flames.

Caleb shook his head remembering what he was there for. He went back to flying around the field setting it aflame. But he couldn't help but look back to see what the show spirit was doing.

She hopped spot to spot without much thought or plan from what Caleb could tell and was not efficient at all. But it was beautiful to watch. He had finished long before she even got half way through stopping the fires. Normally Claeb would go straight back to his master, but instead he remained out in the field watching her dance about. It was a lovely dance, and Caleb didn't even mind how she destroyed his fires.

The snow spirit finished eventually and flew over to Caleb stopping short of him. He'd probably melt her if they got too close to each other, but she didn’t seem to mind. She gave him a bright smile and chirped something, but the languages of snow and fire were vastly different. Caleb crackled out a reply anyways hoping that she understood his thanking her for letting him watch. Fire spirits and snow spirits weren't supposed to interact, but Caleb's heart ached to stay with her a little longer. With a tinkling laugh, she flew in a circle around him and fluttered off to the center of the field.

Caleb chased after her and looped over her earning another sweet smile. She blew snowflakes at him which melted at his heat. A pout formed on her dear face, and Caleb hovered back. He didn’t mean to destroy what she’d created. It was foolish of him to think that a fire spirit like him could love a snow spirit. Turning away, he flew back to his master.

A loud chiming of bells stopped him, and he saw the snow spirit flying after him. With a smile, she waved at him bidding him to come closer. When he did, she blew a cold breeze at him causing his flames to waver. She laughed her tinkling laugh again and flew away with a mischievous smile. He chased after her once more following wherever she’d go all around the field.

Finally, she went straight up and held out a hand stopping Caleb. The snow spirit pointed down at the field. During the teasing chase, Caleb had melted lines into the field. It was a picture of the snow spirit next to a heart and on the other side was Caleb.

His cheeks shot out hot sparks. The snow spirit loved him? A fire spirit? Caleb looked over at her, and she smiled shyly at him and nodded. He pointed at his own heart(or where his heart would be if he had a heart) and then pointed at her hoping she understood what this meant. An enormous grin bloomed on the snow spirit’s face and she danced about him. From a safe distance, Caleb joined her in the dance.

After a few minutes, a gong interrupted them. It was their master, but he didn’t seemed annoyed at the two spirits. Instead an easy pleased look was on his face. He rumbled an approving sound and began the returning ritual. 

Soon Caleb was back to the realm of flames. Usually he was eager to return to his home plane, but now without the snow spirit, it felt cold and lonely in a way that Caleb wasn’t aware that he could feel. But his cheeks would still burn warm with the thought of her.


End file.
